Passenger restraint systems such as seat belts are known to increase safety and substantially inhibit injuries during an accident. The increased awareness of seat belt utilization and the benefits thereof have propagated the driving community over the last several decades. Most states in the United States have instituted legislation mandating their use by vehicle occupants. Currently manufactured vehicles utilize numerous different types of configurations of seat belts. Lap belts are commonly utilized in the rear passenger seats of a vehicle and are configured to traverse an occupant's lower abdomen. The lap belt typically utilizes a releasable buckle for fastening. Another conventional type of seat belt is a lap belt combined with a shoulder harness. This configuration combines the belt traversing the lower abdomen with an additional belt that traverses the upper torso and shoulder region providing an additional point of restraint. Both of the aforementioned seat belt configurations are utilized in the rear seats of many passenger vehicles manufactured today.
One problem with current seat belt configuration is the failure for the seat belt to properly restrain a passenger in a supine position. It is very common for individuals engaged in a long trip to lie in a prone or supine position in the rear seat of the vehicle. Current lap belts and other seat belt configurations are unable to be adjusted to provide proper restraint for the passenger in the supine position. Conventional lap belts may traverse the supine passenger's legs or neck area, which could potentially result in significant injury if an accident occurred.
Another problem with current passenger restraint systems is there inability to be adapted to secure cargo. Many owners of vehicles will utilize the rear seats of their vehicle to place a variety of objects to be transported. Without the ability to secure these items, the items can be potentially dangerous to the occupants of the vehicle if the vehicle is involved in an accident. These items can become deadly projectiles potentially causing substantial injuries to the occupants of the vehicle.
Accordingly there is a need for a passenger restraint system for a vehicle that can be adapted to properly restrain a passenger in a supine position wherein the passenger restraint system is further configurable to secure cargo.